


Swift Flight

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Raventrust Week 2020 [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Ravens, Raventrust Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Medivh takes a flight, knowing Khadgar will follow.
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Series: Raventrust Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Swift Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Raventrust Week 2020 prompts were demon or raven form

He’s on the balcony of the tallest point in Karazhan, watching the clouds roil and roll overhead, when he comes out. Khadgar’s boots slap the stones, specifically to give him notice.

Instead of a greeting, he simply cocks his head, looking at the man. Tall and lean, shimmering silver hair cropped short, and no doubt, by his own hand. This former apprentice isn’t looking directly at him as he approaches, which isn’t surprising. Mages are seldom in the moment.

So he looks back to the sky. Storm tonight, unless he misses his guess. Excellent, means a night in, possibly some late night discussion over a book brought back from Dalaran. Some coffee too, if he’s lucky.

He sees the hand in his periphery, and it’s time for games. Leaning forward, he drops off the tower.

And spreads his glossy black wings to take advantage of the swirling air currents. He glides along, circling lazily, enjoying the wind in his face. Perhaps now is a good time to fly out, see if anyone’s invaded the forests to the north.

There’s a series of curses from above, then the frantic beating of wings. Khadgar isn’t as adept at this as he is. He lets out a cry, as close to a laugh as he can, and hears the indignant squawk from behind.

It’s not far to the forest, but he takes his time, allowing his former apprentice to catch up. The wing beats behind him are steady now, keeping space while not crowding him. He’s good at that, especially now.

He circles slowly, looking for anything new, finding nothing. No indication of bandits or ogres near his tower, well, their tower, now. Nothing to indicate he has a spider problem, or a worg problem, or a three headed hydra problem, although he wonders why that thought came to mind. Hydras wouldn’t be this far inland.

One tree catches his eye, and he perches in a low branch, near ground level. Settling in, he hasn’t long to wait before Khadgar lands next to him, nearly overshooting the spot and having to backflap precariously. He watches him settle in, then glides off, shifting to human form as easily as taking a breath.

“Out of practice, Young Trust?”

A rough cough is the only answer, and he smiles. His hand out, he manages one gentle touch to the other’s head, before the raven shifts, and he ends up with fingers in soft silver hair.

“That wasn’t very kind of you.” Khadgar sits on the branch, looking at him. Despite the premature aging and his years on Azeroth, he doesn’t seem that old, and the sparkle in his blue eyes indicates mischief, not anger.

“I have never considered myself especially kind.” He’s still playing with that soft hair. The cut is terrible, but the texture is nice.

“You were never unkind to me.” His former apprentice stands, and he realizes he should have stepped further back when he shifted. Nothing for that now, and no time for regrets, not when a firm hand settles on his waist.

He says nothing, preferring to just look at him.

The silence emboldens Khadgar, who leans forward. “So why out here?”

A shrug seems appropriate, so he uses it, gets a sigh in response.

“You and your riddles. I guess I should be used to them by now.” Still, Young Trust can’t quite help the smile that spreads across his face. It’s slow, but that’s how the best smiles usually are, hard won.

Before he can curb the impulse, he leans over, kissing him. There’s a stunned moment, as there often is when he initiates, and then he’s pulled closer. He gives in to Khadgar, and presses up against the warm, solid mage.

As they kiss there, under the dead tree, a feeling of home surrounds him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
